Various hydroxylamine derivatives have been disclosed as stabilizers for a variety of substrates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,517 4,612,393, 3,644,278 and 3,778,464 describe the use of substituted hydroxylamines of varying structures as antioxidant stabilizers for hydrocarbons including lubricating oils. U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,422 discloses the use of selected hydroxylamine derivatives in unsaturated polyester compositions to prevent premature gelation on storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,231 discloses the use of N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine and other selected hydroxylamine derivatives in stabilizing polyolefin compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,224 discloses that the pink discoloration which occurs in the amine antioxidant and antiozonant emulsions used in the latex industry at high pH can be prevented or retarded by the use of dialkylhydroxylamines or mercaptan stabilizers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,996 pertains to a process of preparing phenolic antioxidants in the presence of a hydroxylamine derivative and of a substituted oxime to yield a phenolic antioxidant which itself exhibits improved color and color stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,532 relates to the use of triorganotins and nitrogen compounds including hydroxylamines in the prevention of gelation of paint formulations. Neither the specific hydroxylamine derivatives disclosed herein nor the instantly disclosed lubricant compositions are disclosed in these patents.
Some bis(substituted thioalkyl)hydroxylamines are known. K. Ito et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 27, 1691 (1979) describes the Mannich type condensation of selected mercaptans, formaldehyde and hydroxylamine to yield compounds derived from propyl mercaptan, amyl mercaptan, cyclohexyl mercaptan, benzyl mercaptan, thiophenol and ethylene dimercaptan. Related compounds derived from N-methylhydroxylamine, N-benzylhydroxylamine and N-phenylhydroxylamine are also described. G. Rawson et al., Tetrahedron, 26, 5653 (1970) describe the preparation of N,N-(di-p-tolylthiomethyl)hydroxylamine and of N,N'-(di-p-bromophenylthiomethyl)-hydroxylamine in an academic study. No practical use for said compounds is disclosed. The possible use of such compounds as stabilizers for lubricants or other substrates is not suggested or described by the authors who were interested in the possible pharmaceutical applications of said compounds.